How Did I End Up Here?(A Ciel Phantomhive love story)
by Sarah-Misaki-Qil626
Summary: A girl from the future was watching Black Butler and a lightning zap the house and end up in Black Butler world. P.S. I just copied this from my other website...
1. Hoshimi Usagi

Name: Hoshimi (Starlight) Usagi (Bunny)

Age: 12

Race: Human at first

fs18/f/2007/143/4/1/Anime_Girl_by_manager_

Sword:

Personality: Nice, kind, can be mean, have a dark side, understanding, shy(at first), and can be weird sometimes.

Likes: Cakes, blue, being nice, strawberry, milk, cats, Undertaker and more.

Dislikes: Dogs, girly things, pink, mean people, Alois Trancy, and Claude Faustus

Bio:My parents was killed by thieves and I live with my sister. I keep my daggers in my boots for emergencies and my sword I always carry them everywhere. Read story to find out more...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoshimi's POV**

My sister, Kumiko is going to work and I got out and I said, "Goodbye Kumiko, don't work too hard." Kumiko said, "Goodbye Hoshimi, alright please don't sleep late." "Ok, Kumiko" I went inside and locked the door. I went to watch Black Butler again and it was raining, there was lightning and thunder. The thunder zapped my house and I was sucked in the tv was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

**Ciel's POV**

I was going to go outside and when I opened the door I saw a girl she was unconcious and I called for Sebastian. He came in seconds and said,"Yes young master" "Bring this girl to a room and bring her to my study when she is awake." I replied. "Yes young master" Sebastian said while bowing.

**Hoshimi's POV**

I woke up in a room that I don't recognized and someone knocked the door before opening it and I saw Sebastian Michaelis. My eyes went wide as I saw him and I hid in the blanket scared. He said, "Milady, don't be scared, you are safe here, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhives and may I ask who you are" I pulled the blankets down and just stared at him. He sighed and said "Milady, young master wants to see you in his study, come with now" I stand up from the bed and followed him to Ciel's study. He knocked and I heard a faint voice said, "Come in" Sebastian opened the door and I saw Ciel Phantomhive sitting down on his chair. He said, "Hello my name is Ciel Phantomhive and what is your name?" sounding a bit demanding. I didn't answer, " Why were you unconcious outside my door?" he asked. I just stared at him and he sighed. "Do you have a home to return to?" I just shook my head no. "Would you like to stay here?" I nodded "but you must work as a maid is that alright for you?" I nodded.

**Ciel's POV**

She just nodded and I ordered Sebastian to get a uniform for her and make some tea. She just sit there looking at me and I stared at her back, she just blushed and looked away."Can you talk?" I asked. She nodded and I asked "Why don't you talk if you can?!" She was shocked and yelled "I'm just scared alright!" I was shocked but tried hiding it and said, "Its alright just tell me your name." She calmed down a bit and said " I am Hoshimi Usagi" then Sebastian came give Hoshimi her uniform and pour me tea. I ordered Sebastian to give Hoshimi a tour around the mansion Sebastian bowed and left with Hoshimi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoshimi's POV**

We were going to the kitchen to meet the other servants. I notice that my swords were missing so I pulled Sebastian's coat like a child wanting something and Sebastian turned to face me and asked "Yes miss-" "Hoshimi Usagi call me Hoshi" I said shyly, " Yes Hoshi?" " Where are my swords?" " In your room, inside your closet I put it there." Sebastian said.

**~In The Kitchen~**

Sebastian called all the servants and they're here in seconds. Sebastian asked me to introduce myself and I said, " Hello my name is Hoshimi Usagi call me Hoshi" I said with a smile. They smiled back and Finny said, "Hi Hoshi, my name is Finnian but call me Finny!" Meyrin said, "Hoshi, my name is Meyrin" "I'll call you Rini" I said, next is Bard, he said, "Hey pretty lady, names Bardroy but call me Bard" He winked at me and my face was green about to puke. " You don't ever flirt with me or else!" and turned to Tanaka still chibi form all he said was" Ho Ho ho" Sebastian said that he is Tanaka. I explored the mansion with Sebastian and went to my room to change into my uniform. After that I waited for dinner.

**Ciel's POV ~At Dinner~**

Sebastian followed me down and I sat down and asked Sebastian to bring Hoshimi a moment of waiting I saw Hoshimi in the maid uniform and thought it looks cute on her. I told her to sit down and tell me why was she unconcious outside. She answered " I'll tell you and Sebastian only please keep it a secret master." I just nodded and looked at Sebastian and he nodded too. She took a deep breath and said," I'm not from this year I'm from the future year 2012, so I was watching tv and then lightning zap my house I got sucked into the tv that what I remembered before I blacked out..." Sebastian and I were shocked to hear that. After she explained everything I told her to go to bed. Sebastian and I went to my bedroom and he started to undress me a put on my sleeping clothes(forgot what its called) and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sebastian's POV ~The Next Morning~**

I just laid on my bed since demons don't sleep but they do rest. I checked my watch and it was time to wake bocchan up, I went to his room and opened the curtains while saying "Bocchan it's time to wake up now"

**Ciel's POV**

"Bocchan it's time to wake up now" I sat up and Sebastian began to undress me, I took a bath with the help of Sebastian. While Sebastian was dressing me, I told him to inform Hoshimi that a guest is coming and get ready."Yes Bocchan" he said with a bow and left.

**Hoshi's POV**

Sebastian woke me up and I was on my dark side, I looked at him and he just chuckled while saying "Not a morning person are you?" I glared at him and he smirked. "Hoshi there is a guest coming here, get ready." I just nodded and told him to leave so I can get into my maid uniform and put in my boots with daggers in it. I went to clean the windows, after I finished cleaning and doing my other chores, I heard a crash and went there I saw Sebastian scolding Rini, Finny and Bard.

**Sebastian's POV**

I went to serve Bocchan his tea and cake, "You may go now" I just bowed and left to check on Mey-rin, Finny and Bard, and saw Finny crying because he sprayed the weed removal on the roses and it died, Mey-rin broke all the china and Bard burned the food.I checked my watch and the guest will come in 2 hours, I stood there thinking what to do when I saw Hoshi and she said "I know what to do I will make a dish called beef donburi and you rearrange the garden to a Japanese rock garden." I just followed what she said and by the time I finish, it was 5 minutes before the guest, arrival.

**Sebastian's POV~5 minutes later~**

I opened the door and we all greet with a bow, stared at Hoshi and said "Hello what is your name pretty lady?" She forced a smile and introduced herself. Hoshi and I lead to Bocchan's study room and they played the game called 'Betwitch The Eye Of The Dead'. I asked Hoshi to help me with my plan and she agreed in helping, I told Bocchan that its dinner time and Bocchan said"We'll continue later." said something about children always like to play games,brats and Bocchan glared at him.

**Ciel's POV**

I glared at Damian and he tries to cover it with saying children are so cute. We went down to eat dinner and Sebastian served the food called 'beef donburi'. After Damian finished eating he asked for a phone to borrow and I let him.

**Hoshi's POV**

I heard Mr. Damian's phone call ended and I stood there Mr. Damian came and said "Hello gorgeous" while holding my thigh, I smirked"Betwitch the eye of the dead" he is frightened and began to run, I repeated "Betwitch the eye of the dead" and disappeared, he fell down the stairs, broke a leg and hid in the oven with the dessert. Sebastian came and said,"My my my what an impatient guest we have getting dessert in the oven" while locking the oven and Mr. Damian yelled "Get me out of here!" Sebastian let out and he left crawling. We all laughed and I gave the dessert to Rini,Finni and Bard. They said its delicious...

Sorry if it sucks this is my first story...


	5. Chapter 4

**Sebastian's POV  
**  
"Sebastian wake Hoshimi up and bring her here" "Yes Bocchan" I bowed. I went to Hoshi's room and saw her dressed up already. "Bocchan wants you in his study now" "Alright Sebastian" we went to the studies together and I knocked before entering. Bocchan ordered me to make him tea and I left to make tea.

**Hoshi's POV**

Sebastian left to make tea, Young Master turned to me and give me a list, he told me to buy things on the list."Of course Young Master" I leave and checked on the list '1. Paper 2. Ink' 'Wow that was short' I went to a market to buy paper first and guess what Alois Trancy that I despised the most was there, I bought the paper and tried ignoring him but he walked to me and said "Hey I'm Alois Trancy and you are?" " I'm Hoshimi Usagi excuse I have somethings to buy" I tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist before I could escape. " Why in a hurry would you like to work as a maid in my manor"I tried to pull my arm but he only grip it harder "Sorry I'm a maid at Phantomhive household so bye" I tried to get away but he yelled "CLAUDE! GET HER INTO THE CARRIAGE AND TIE HER UP!" he was here in an instant, he grabbed me put me into the carriage and tied me up, I tried to get myself free but it was no use.'Damn you Claude and Alois! Damn you!' I thought.

**Alois's POV**

My blood went boiling when I heard the Phantomhive, and yelled for Claude,"CLAUDE! GET HER INTO THE CARRIAGE AND TIE HER UP!" he was here in an instant, Claude grabbed Hoshimi, put her into the carriage and she tried to get herself free. I just smirk here and get into the carriage waiting for us to arrive at my manor.

~Later at the manor~

I told Claude to dragged Hoshimi into a new room, I followed them and forced her to work here. When she agreed, I smirked.

**Ciel's POV**

Hoshimi haven't come back from the market and I was getting worried. I called for Sebastian and tell him to find Hoshimi. After a few moments Sebastian came back from searching Hoshimi "Hoshi is at Alois Trancy" My eyes widened and ordered Sebastian "Sebastian take me there now!" I was getting worry she may be abused by that damn Alois!

Alois forced me to work here as a maid, I accepted because he's not gonna let me go anyway then Claude untied me. "Finally that hurts" Alois chuckled and Claude smirked. I met the triplets called Timber, Cantebury and Thompson, and the maid, Hannah. I went to do my chores when the front door flew open and I saw Sebastian and Young Master, I hugged him when I noticed what I was doing I quickly let go a blushed so did young master and Sebastian smirked. Alois and Claude came, Claude fought with Sebastian while us trying to escape from Alois.'Wait a minute I have daggers why didn't I use that from the beginning' I facepalmed and took out my daggers and Alois took out his sword and we fought. "Sebastian take us out of here!" " Claude don't let them go""Yes Bocchan"Sebastian said with a bow. "Yes your highness" Claude said. Sebastian throw knives at Claude and Claude easily dodged it. Sebastian carried us to the carriage and drove it fast, before we totally lost sight of them Alois said, "I will come back for you my Hoshimi" and I freaked out, young master said, "Calm down, I will not allow Alois to kidnap you again when I'm around" with that I calmed down and I felt safe with young rest of the ride was quiet.

**~At young master's study~**

I explained how Alois kidnapped me and saw young master's face full of anger. I asked, "Young master-" "Call me Ciel" "Ciel come with me" I led him to my room and I laid down, " You- Ciel can you wait here until I fall asleep?" He looks startled but agreed. "Thank you Ciel..." I said with a smile and Ciel kissed my forehead, blushing before dozing off.

**Ciel's POV**

"Thank you Ciel..." Hoshimi said and I kissed her forehead, blushing before she fell asleep, her face was peaceful and beautiful I think I am falling in love with Hoshimi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ciel's POV **

I woke up and saw Hoshimi sleeping next to me, our faces was only inches apart, I blushed at this and remembered last night. Sebastian came in with a smirk on his face, I glared at him and he open the curtains, he went to wake Hoshimi up but she won't budge and I decided to whisper in her ears "If you don't wake up and get dress I'll kiss you" she immediately wake up and went to shower with blushing face. While she was showering, I went to my room with Sebastian to get dress and then went to my study to continue my work while Sebastian make some breakfast for me. After a while, he brought breakfast and said,"Madame Red and Lau will arrive in the afternoon" I replied, "You may go now." he bowed and left. I heard a person singing and went there, I saw Hoshimi singing a song.

**Hoshi's POV**

After I went shower, I dressed up in my uniform and do my chores while singing the Black Butler opening song 'Monochrome no Kiss', and saw Ciel shocked and I said "Is my singing that bad Ciel?" He shooked his head and said " That was beautiful Hoshimi, can you sing another song?" I nodded and sang 'I'm ALIVE' Ciel said " Your voice is perfect Hoshimi" I blushed and said "Thank you, now I must continue my work..." "Come to my study room after you finished." I nodded. I finished my work and knocked Ciel's study room. "Come in" Ciel said, I opened the door and saw Ciel doing his work. He told me that his aunt is coming in the afternoon and I went to the kitchen to make Chicago Cheese Cake for the guests. After that, I went outside to get some fresh air and saw Finny. I told to sit next to me and he told me that he was experimented that is why he's strong.

**Sebastian's POV**

I saw Finny talking to Hoshi sitting outside. I went to the kitchen and saw a Chicago Cheese Cake, I know Bard didn't make this but Hoshi did and the cake is perfect.

**~Later In The Afternoon~**

Madame Red and Lau came along with Grell, Madame Red's butler and Ran-Mao, Lau's girlfriend (I think), we bowed and Hoshi and I lead them to the guest room where Bocchan is. I brought tea and the cake that Hoshi made and served it, Madame Red said"Sebastian this is good, keep making it like this" I replied "But I didn't make those Hoshi did" "Who is Hoshi?" Madame Red asked, "I am Hoshi the new maid here" Hoshi said with a bow. Bocchan tried it and his eyes went wide " Wow…" that's all he can manage to say and Hoshi giggled. A real smile cross Bocchan's face as he heard Hoshi giggled. After talking they went back.

**Third Person's POV**

Ciel went to his room after Madame Red and the others left, soon a cloth was put on his nose and he fell unconcious. Hoshi went to find Ciel but Ciel was nowhere to be found and asked Sebastian, he doesn't know too.'There's only one explaination to this Ciel is kidnapped by that Azurro guy.' Hoshi told Sebastian that Ciel is kidnapped and to duck, he did what he was told along with Hoshi soon a bullet was shot at their direction. Hoshi went to my room to get my swords and Sebastian and Hoshi went to the shooter, we found there is more enemies and fought with them, there is one peerson still concious Sebastian told him to give his phone and he said "Here please don't hurt me" I took the phone and soon there was a phone call.

**Ciel's POV **

I woke up and saw Azurro. He asked me "Where is the key?" "I'm not giving it to you!" He kicked me and keep asking the question again. I just kept quiet and soon he went to check his underlings by calling "Hello" "Hello is Ciel there?" 'Is that Hoshimi' "Woof" I answered, " Very good Bocchan we'll be there momentarily (sp?)" Sebastian said and Azurro tightened the security by adding more guards. They were screams and gasps, Azurro became more panic and Sebastian came in with Hoshimi. Azurro laughed and said "This is it a maid and a butler? I expected to see a six foot man" Hoshimi started walking towards him and he said, "I'll shoot this boy if you come any closer" He shoot at Hoshimi and she stop it with my swords soon Sebastian and Hoshimi started torturing the man. After they're done Azurro offered Sebastian and Hoshimi, "Come work for me I will pay you three times more" "No, you see I'm just one hell of a butler(maid)" Sebastian and Hoshimi said at the same time. We left and Sebastian carried me, I noticed Hoshimi was badly hurt and ordered Sebastian to carry Hoshimi too.

**~At The Manor~**

We finally arrived at the manor we were greeted by Mey-rin, Bard and Finny. Mey-rin asked"Why is young master and Hoshi injured?" "We fall of the stairs" we said at the same time and Hoshimi along with Sebastian chuckled. I told Sebastian to bandage up Hoshimi and me, after he finished bandaging us. I told Hoshimi to sleep with me and she just nodded. Soon we both fell asleep...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hoshi's POV**

I woke up feeling pain in my left leg and saw it was Sebastian replacing the bandage and he told me that Madame Red is coming, I went to shower and dressed up, I went to Ciel and found him with Madame Red and Grell while Sebastian is busy pouring tea. Madame Red asked, "Ciel could you let Grell train under Sebastian?" " Yes he can." Ciel said while I walked in and greet them. I said, "Oooh I want to train him please Ciel?" with a puppy eyes people can't resist and he said yes, I smirked and Madame Red left. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought and told Grell to prepare tea, he spilled the tea and tried to kill himself, I said, "Go ahead kill yourself I don't think you'll be dead Grell Sutcliff" I spat his name out and he glared at me "Grell don't kill yourself here if you want to kill yourselft do it outside, it will troublesome to have blood splattered everywhere..." Sebastian said calmly and Grell said "Oh thank you Sebastian you're so kind" "Is that kind?" Bard asked Finny and Rini. They shook their heads and I chuckled.

**Sebastian's POV**

Miss Elizabeth came and asked who Hoshi is, "I am Hoshimi Usagi the new maid here, miss Elizabeth" Hoshi introduced herself and Miss Elizabeth glomped at Hoshi while saying, "So cute" I chuckled and Hoshi glared at me causing me to smirk. Miss Elizabeth let go and looked at me, she greet me and put a pink bonnet on my head, I look at Hoshi she was holding her laugh and she looked like she couldn't hold it anymore in seconds she bursted out laughing, I glared at her and brought Miss Elizabeth to Bocchan's study while Hoshi followed at the back and I knocked the door.

**Third Person's POV**

Ciel heard a knock on the door and said come in there stand Elizabeth, Sebastian and Hoshimi with an annoyed face. He asked Elizabeth with an annoyed face, "Hello Elizabeth what are you doing here?" She answered, "Hello Ciel! Can't I visit my fiancé?!" Ciel told Sebastian to make tea while Hoshimi to train Grell and saw Hoshimi with a jealous face. 'Does she like-?' Ciel thought and Elizabeth interupts my thoughts by saying, "Lets make a party tonight" he disagreed and she plead again and again making me agree with the party. "Oh thank you Ciel!" She said and left to dress up. 'Thank goodness' he thought and Sebastian came with my tea after Ciel finished my tea, Sebastian dressed him up and Sebastian told Ciel its best to learn how to dance. In the middle of the dance Hoshi came in with a dress and laughed at Ciel on how terrible he was doing, Ciel complimented Hoshimi while blushing and Sebastian said, "Maybe you'll dance better with Hoshi" Sebastian teased that mad Ciel and Hoshi blushed and Hoshi said, "Ciel come here I'll teach you how to dance" After teaching Ciel dancing we went down, Hoshi remembered this episode and get ready for the catch, soon Elizabeth threw the ring and Hoshi jumped catch it but it was too late and it broke. Ciel was about to slap Elizabeth when Hoshi grabbed his wrist and told him to calm down. Sebastian told Elizabeth how important that ring was and she cried while saying she's sorry, Ciel offered her to dance and Elizabeth accepted soon they danced while Hoshi picked up all the rings pieces and gave Sebastian to fix it.

**Hoshi's POV**

I gave Sebastian the ring pieces for him to fix it and I went to Rini, Finny, Bard and Grell an talked to them until Sebastian came and asked me to sing with Grell while he played the violin. They stopped dancing when we finished and the rest clapped on how amazing we were. Elizabeth went home and Ciel offered me a dance which I accepted, Sebastian played the violin and we were dancing gracefully. They clapped as we finished dancing and I kissed Ciel's cheek and saw Ciel blushing as I ran away to my room. "I think no I know I'm falling for Ciel.." I said to myself.

**Ciel's POV  
**  
She kissed my cheek and I blushed as she ran away to her room, I saw Sebastian smirked and I glared at him as he put me to bed and gave me my ring.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sebastian's POV**

I went to Hoshi's room and saw her awake already, "Do you take a liking on Bocchan" I asked and she answered "Yes I do but Ciel is engaged to Lizzy..." she looked like she wanted to cry. "Did you know that Bocchan likes you too?" I asked and she cried,"Really? Thank you for telling me Sebastian!" "Now stop crying and get change Hoshi there is a guest coming." I told her, "Alright!" she answered. I went to Bocchan's room to wake him up. I bath and dress him up.

**Hoshi's POV**

Sebastian left me and I went to dress up while thinking 'Ciel likes me?' I was so happy and went to do chores after finishing the chores, I made strawberry shortcake with vanilla for the guests and it looks delicious. By the time I finish the guest came and all of the servants greet them, me and Sebastian followed by the guest went to Ciel's study. We knocked first then come in, they were discussing about Jack The Ripper and I thought 'Stupid Grell and Madame Red they are Jack The Ripper' Madame Red said, "Lets go to the Undertaker to get information" 'Oh my god Undertaker I'm a big fan of him' I thought "UNDERTAKER? I WANT TO GO WITH YOU AND MEET HIM" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me, "Umm I mean can I come?" I asked properly and they continue to eat their cakes and drink their teas. We left and went to the carriage.

**~Undertaker's Place~**

I was so excited and Ciel said,"So this is the place? Hello anybody there?" Out Undertaker came from the coffin and that startled everyone, I fan girl scream and shouted "Oh my freaking god it's really Undertaker!" I fainted and somebody caught me while asking "Hoshimi are you alright?" before I fall unconcious.

**Ciel's POV**

I caught Hoshimi and asked her is she alright but she fainted. Undertaker asked "Is she alright and why are you here? Wait I know and I need a priceless joke." Lau asked, "You don't want money?" "The queen's money is not valuable to me. Give it to me, give it to me" Madame Red told him a joke but it was not that funny, Lau tried and I don't get the joke, Sebastian told us to leave as he told the joke, Undertaker laughed and the whole place started to shake. After he told me about the information. Hoshimi woke up and asked "Where are we and why are you holding me?" as she realised that she had a blush on her face, I answered, "We are at the Undertaker place and you fainted as you see him" "WHERE IS HE UNDERTAKER WAIT!" Hoshi yelled "Why hello hehe~" Hoshi whispered to him "I know you're a grim reaper and can I see your eyes please?" with puppy eyes. Undertaker said,"Of course, Earl Phantomhive may I borrow Miss Hoshi for a while~" "Alright don't take so much time."  
**  
Third Person's POV**

Hoshi went inside with Undertaker and he showed Hoshi his eyes, she was in daze and said "What beautiful eyes you have Undertaker..." still in daze she snapped out of it and thanked Undertaker while running out of the store. Ciel saw Hoshi and all of them went into the carriage. "Sebastian go and write down the suspects of Jack The Ripper" Sebastian answered," Yes, Bocchan" and he jumped off the carriage. The rest if the ride was quiet.

**~At The Mansion~**

We arrived home and was greeted by Sebastian, Rini, Finny and Bard. Madame Red said, "I thought you were listing the suspects" "I did here's the list and the suspect is Viscount Druitt" Sebastian answered. Hoshi was laughing and Ciel asked "Why are you laughing Hoshimi?" "Nothing you'll find out later" she's trying to not laugh." 'Ciel is going to wear a dress' she thought.

**Ciel's POV**

Madame Red told us the plan and it involves me using a dress and a wig. I ran and hide behind Hoshi and she had an evil smile on her face, "Ciel I love the plan of you using a dress and a wig, go to your room and get into your dress" she said."No way in hell I'm going to wear a dress" I told her " Oh yeah lets just see" her evil smile got wider and she dragged me into my room, she locked me in there and yelled "SEBASTIAN COME HERE AND GET CIEL INTO THE DRESS, I'LL BE CHANGING INTO MY STUPID DRESS!" I heard Sebastian came and went in to the room with a smirk oh god, he locked the door while I ran into the closet and close the door tight, "Bocchan open the door" "No!" "Open the door or I'll call Hoshi to drag you out" I opened the door and he changed me into the dress and put on the wig. I went downstairs and saw Hoshi my jaws dropped open she looked amazing, "You look amazing Hoshi!" she blushed and teased me "You look beautiful Robin" I blushed and she laughed hard. We all went to the carriage, we arrived at the party and Madame Red explained the plan again "Ciel is Robin my niece, Hoshi is Raven, Robin's sister and Sebastian is Robin's tutor." We went in Sebastian danced with me and I went to Hoshi, I saw her talking to the Viscount and he brought her somewhere. I followed them and fell unconciousness when I smell something sweet.

**Hoshi's POV**

We were being followed by Ciel and I think the Viscount noticed too. We went to a room and I took a deep breath, Ciel and I both fell unconcious when we smell something sweet. I woke up but I was blinfolded and gagged, someone took off my blindfold and saw Ciel was gagged too and we were in a cage and in the underground auction. I moved closer to Ciel and pulled his gag off, he called for Sebastian and I get my daggers ready to fight. The light went off and I heard gasps and screams, Sebastian light the candle back on and saw people unconcious everywhere. He opened the cage door and I looked for the Viscount, I found him and kicked him a few times and stabbed him on his left leg. "Enough Hoshi lets go home" Ciel said and we were on the way home as the polices came.

**~At The Mansion~**

We went home and straight to Ciel's study. "That put the end to the Jack The Ripper" 'No it's not the end' I thought and all of us went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian woke me up and dressed me up, I read the news that said 'Jack The Ripper Strikes Again 'and I got angered by this ,I went downstairs to have breakfast and told Sebastian to bring Hoshi to have breakfast with me as I sat on the chair. After waiting for a few minutes, Sebastian and Hoshi came with breakfasts and she sat down. I said, "You know that Jack The Ripper is not the Viscount am I right?" she nodded and I yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER HOSHI?!" she answered, "Because it would totally change the story man chillax dude" "What the hell is chillax?" I asked and Hoshi along with Sebastian chuckled "I believe its chill and relax combined together."Sebastian answered. "Ok that's dumb who the hell make that word Hoshi?" I asked "How in the world would I know?!" She answered "Alright back to the topic who's Jack The Ripper?" "You'll discover it later it has something to do with that clumsy butler" Hoshi told me as she finished eating and left do her chores.

**Hoshi's POV ~Later That Night~**

I brought my swords and daggers and went to the place where we supposed to find out who Jack The Ripper is and I heard Sebastian saying, "Oooh you're so soft" while stroking a cat's back which I immediately joined and Ciel yelled "Hey! Listen to the person who is talking to you" "Sorry Bocchan (Ciel), we got distracted..." Sebastian and I said at the same time and we heard a scream. We entered and saw a woman with blood splattered everywhere, Ciel threw up and Sebastian covered our eyes, "HEY! You're blocking my view"I said and Sebastian smirked, "Come out Grell!" I yelled and he came out while saying,"No, you're wrong I just came here when I heard the scream" "Nonsense we were waiting outside at the door, show us your true form Grell Sutcliff and come out Madame Red!" I said, Ciel was shocked and Sebastian smirked, Madame Red came out and said "I didn't expect you to know what Grell is" while Grell change into his true form. "Oh Sebas- wait I'm going to call you Sebby from now on." Grell said "Sebastian put an end to Jack The Ripper now!" "Of course Bocchan" Grell took out his chainsaw and fought with Sebastian while I was protecting Ciel from Madame Red with my swords. "You were in the suspect list from the beginning Madame Red" "Wow suspecting your aunt from the beggining" "Relatives doesn't matter when the murderer is one of them" I was kicked to the side and Madame Red was strangling Ciel, she let go and said"I can't do it, I can't kill my own niece" 'I remember this I must save Madame Red' "I'm very disappointed in you Madame Red now you're like every woman we killed" Grell said when he was about to kill Madame Red I pushed her out of the way and the chainsaw went through yelled, "Hoshi no!" but I was not killed "Sebastian why am I not dead?" Ciel's eyes went wide and Sebastian said "I suppose you're a grim reaper just like Grell"

"WHAT no I can't be" Sebastian continued to fight Grell and jam his chainsaw by using his coat, right after that William came and said, "I am William T. Spears I have come to take Grell Sutcliff and Hoshimi Usagi" "Why me William?" I asked. "You're a grim reaper now right after you came into this world" William apologizes to Sebastian and I said "Ciel I'll be back alright I'll go with William for a while" Me,William and Grell left.

**Sebastian's POV**

They left and Ciel and Madame Red was still in shock. We went back home and Madame Red left, I went to dress Ciel up and put him to bed, "Search for Hoshi if she doesn't come back in three days" "Of course Bocchan." I said with a bow. He went to sleep and I went to my bed and lay down...


	10. Chapter 9

**Hoshi's POV**

We finnaly arrived at Will's office. Grell was complaining "Willy what did I do?" "Grell you killed people who is not on To-Die List and you messed with your death scythe, you're saying you don't know what you did?!" Will yelled, I was laughing at his face while asking "How does it feel like getting yelled by Will, huh ugly boy?" He glared at me and I smirked. "I'm going to take that death scythe and use this scissors as your death scythe instead!" Will yelled and he turned at me while asking, "What kind of weapons do you use Miss Hoshimi?" "Call me Hoshi please, swords or daggers" He left to take something and came back within five minutes with two swords, he handed it to me. "Thanks Will" I thanked him he just nodded and said "Oh and Hoshi your partner is Grell over there." while pointing to Grell. "But, but he's so annoying and I dislike him, don't you have another person that I can partner with?" I complained. Will looked at me with emotionless face and said, "Deal with it sometimes in life you must work with someone you dislike..." "Fine..." I sighed. Grell and I went outside, "Who are we going to kill first?" I asked trying to be nice to him and he asked, "Why are you acting all nice?" "QUESTIONS ARE TO BE ANSWERED NOT TO BE QUESTIONED BACK YOU BAKA(idiot)!" I yelled, he yelled at me "WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME BAKA?" "Who am I? Oh yeah I was the top in Karate and Material Arts and I can break your face with a single punch!" I said with an evil smile, he was already shaking and looked very frightened, "I'm sorry M-Miss H-Hoshi p-please don't break my f-face and h-her na-name is An-Annabelle Hethan." He said and I climbed on his back, I said "What are you waiting for go now Grell and tell me when we get there." "Yes ma'am"

**Annabelle Hethan's Garden~**

I was lost in my thoughts 'I'm feeling very lonely without Ciel around, I wonder what he's doing-' and Grell interupted "Miss H-Hoshi we're here" I climbed off his back, I looked around 'Wow this garden looks great it must have been taken care off by an expert gardener.' I thought and I saw a woman near the rose bush whom I assume Annabelle. She turned around to look at me and asked "You and you're partner are going to kill me right?" "Yes, how did you know?" I asked curiously. She answered "I could see the future and it said that you and you're partner over there is going to kill me." "So why aren't you running?" I asked and she answered "There's nothing more I want to do in this world." "Are you ready?" She nodded, I took out my swords and killed her as she screamed, her cinematic records went out of her body and I collected them. "Lets go Grell to kill some more people on To-Die List." I said as I turned to leave with Grell I saw Sebastian walking towards me.

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian knocked and entered with tea and a letter in his hands, he server my tea and asked "This is the letter from the Queen would you like me to read it for you, Bocchan?" "Yes Sebastian." I answered as I picked up my tea to drink, he started reading it "Ciel I want you to go to a town called Houndsworth, that is controlled by Henry Barrymore, they say this town has a demon hound to punish who ever breaks the rules, I want you to investiagate here and there's a hot spring there. Sincerely, The Queen." "Sebastian tell the servant to pack their things up because we're going to a hot spring and inform Hoshi about this" He bowed and left, 'I miss Hoshi, I wish she was here with me...'

**Sebastian's POV**

'Bocchan seems very sad since last night maybe he misses Hoshi very much' I clapped my hand and the three of them came in an instant "Pack your things up, Bocchan is bringing all of us to a hot spring." I said, I can see they are very excited and they all said "Yes sir!". 'Now to find Hoshi anfd inform her' I left the manor to look for Hoshi, I found her with Grell and a dead body and I walked towards her, Grell glomped at me but I dodged so he landed on his face and Hoshi laughed at him "Grell come here next to me and stay here" "Yes Miss Hoshi" Grell said looking a bit scared, Hoshi turned at me with a worried face and asked "So Seb what is so important that you came looking for me is Ciel alright?" I answered "Bocchan's fine but we are leaving to go to Houndsworth for a few days to do investigating and I was told to inform you so that you wouldn't look for us." "That's good and thanks for informing me Seb, now I got to go cause I don't want overtime work and tell Ciel I'll try to visit everytime I can." She told me and left with Grell.

**Hoshi's Death Scythe there is two...^^**

Grell's POV

We just finished reaping souls and Hoshi said, "Grell please carry me to William's office I'm very tired and

sleepy..." as she rubbed her eye, 'So cute' I thought and went to carry her again. As soon as I carried her, she

drifted to sleep. I was felt like something was following us the whole time we reap the souls.

**William's Office~**

I placed her on the couch, "Willy~" I called as I search for him, he came and asked more like demanded "What do

you want Grell and where is Mi- Hoshi?" "Hoshi is on the couch sleeping and that girl scares me just now..." I

answered and shivered when I said her name. "What did she do to scare you?" he asked as a smile formed on

his lip and disappeared in a second, "She send me a scary death glare and did you just smile?~" I teased him

and he said "No of course not." as we walked to the couch where Hoshi was sleep. I woke her up and she send

that scary death glare again, I got scared. "What do you want?!" she almost yelled and now I'm shaking, I didn't

answered her because I was too scared and she yelled "WELL! Answer me" I jumped at Willy hugging him, he

was annoyed now "Get off of me Grell" I let go and heard Willy said, "Please calm down Hoshi." She calmed

down a bit and greeted him "Oh hello Will."

**?'s POV**

I watch and listened from a far distance. **(Skip to the end cause I'm lazy right now) **"Oh hello Will" she greeted him "Hello Hoshi, how did your work go" He asked nicely. She answered "Oh it went well and I got tired so I told Grell to carry me a few times" as she laughed

and I heard that Will guy as she referred chuckled."Say Will can I go out to visit Ciel?" she asked and the guy nodded. Hoshi got out from the office, I put a cloth on her mouth and she passed out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hoshi's POV**

I woke up and saw my sister tied up just like me, my eyes widened and I asked, "Kumiko is that you?" "Yes Hoshimi it is me Kumiko." she answered. "How did you get here Kumiko?" I cried and she answered, "I forgot that I don't have work on that day, so I returned home and get inside the house, I was standing beside you watching Black Butler then the next thing I remembered was you and I sucked into the television." "Wow I never noticed you were there the whole time Kumiko." I said and then asked "Where are we?" "I don't really know..." She trailed off and Alois came in with Claude, "You! Release me now Alois!" I almost yelled, he came closer and slapped me "I told you that I'll come back and kidnapped you, is that how you talk your master Hoshi?!" He asked while yelling and my sister said "Hoshimi are you alright? Oh my gosh it's Alois Trancy" she squealed then fainted 'Oh yeah I forgot that Kumiko of Alois' I thought and Alois poked her while saying "Is she even alive Claude and how did she know your and my name?" "Yes, your highness she just fainted and I don't know but we can get information from her." He said pointing at me. "So Hoshi how did she know my name, who is she and don't lie!" He half yelled. I just kept my mouth shut and he said "Claude torture her until she answers the questions understand." "Yes your highness."Claude answered and came closer to me.

**William's POV**

'That's weird Hoshi should be back right now maybe I should ask Grell.' "Grell, come here!" I shouted "Yes Willy you want to admit that you love me?" he asked, I hit him in the head while saying "No you baka (idiot) do you see Hoshi anywhere?" "No let's go to Ciel and ask him." "Alright lets go to Houndsworth."

**Ciel's POV (Skip to the to where a demon hound cause I'm very lazy haha)**

'Hmm I feel like somethings wrong' I thought and Sebastian asked "Is something wrong Bocchan?" "No nothing's wrong" I lied as we walk to search for Angela and we saw a real demon hound. "Sebastian kill that demon hound"I ordered him "Yes Bocchan." He replied as he was about to attack "Down Pluto be a good boy" Angela said. The demon hound changed into a human, wait a human? and licked Angela face. "Earl Phantomhive can you please take Pluto as a member of your household, please." "Fine"I said and she said, "Thank you" "Sebastian I order you to train Pluto when we get home." I ordered Sebastian and he answered"Yes, Bocchan"

That's when I heard Grell's voice "Sebby~" I turned to see Grell and William but where is Hoshi. "William where is Hoshi?" I asked worriedly "She said she wants to visit you yesterday." William told me and I thought of something and said "That's it Alois took her that bastard damn him! Sebastian bring me to Alois's manor" I yelled "Yes young master" he said while hitting the head of Grell "I'm coming too Ciel Phantomhive." "Fine lets not waste anytime"

**~Alois's Manor~**

Sebastian kicked the door open and we split up into two groups to search for Hoshi. My group and I found Claude torturing her, "I will not tell you you spider! Kumiko help me!" she yelled for help. Then the others came "Sebastian save Hoshi from Claude" I said then a girl came in she was holding swords and said " Let me handle this but you can help Sebastian Michaelis come, Hoshimi hold on." she said as she ran at Claude and fought soon Sebastian joined, while I was untied the rope. She was not badly injured yet I was worried and she said "William, Grell help my sister kill him at once." 'But how did her sister get into this world?' I thought as they nodded then Alois and the other servants came in, Hoshi said "Sebastian fight Claude, William along with Grell, Finny, Rini and Bard fight the triplets, Kumiko and I will fight Hannah."as she stood up and I said "No Hoshi I don't want you to get hurt Hoshi..." "It's alright Ciel, my sister will protect me" she said and Kumiko nodded. They fought but they lost and we won. Hoshi fainted as soon as the fight finished and I said "Sebastian carry her to the manor." "No I'll carry her." We all went home.

Hoshi's parents ^^ Father hair colour grey-ish and mother hair colour purple like Hoshi.

Hoshi's POV

All I can see is brightness everywhere it was very peaceful then I saw mommy and daddy, "Mommy, Daddy is that you" I said and my mother said,"Yes dear" then I burst into tears and hugged them"I miss you guys so much and I fell for someone..." daddy looked at me and said "Who is he?" "His name is Ciel Phantomhive, daddy and mommy, he is so nice and..." I trailed off and mommy continued "And handsome, we're so proud of you dear and for now we must do something to take you home." "I know honey and happy birthday, Hoshimi close your eyes." my daddy said and I did what I was told, suddenly I felt pain and said "Daddy it hurts." He said "I know Hoshimi you can open your eyes now" "So cute, your half shinigami and half cat demon" mommy squealed then glomped me. All of us laugh, I never had this much fun after mommy and daddy died. "Sadly you must go now your lover is waiting" daddy said and I blushed, I heard him chuckle before I woke up.

Kumiko's POV

Ciel and I was waiting for Hoshimi to wake up and he looked worried, 'Of course, he looked worried because he fell for my sister' I thought "Mommy, daddy goodbye" she whispered then I noticed she has a cat ears and a tail. She moved her hand a little and opened her eyes slowly,I hugged her "Hoshimi you're awake don't scare me like that again!" I cried and Ciel's eyes widened as he joined in our hug, "Hoshi are you alright I was worried" Ciel said 'Oh right I got bake a cake for Hoshimi' I thought and Hoshimi said, "I'm alright I saw mommy and daddy and they said that I'm half shinigami and half cat demon" Just then Sebastian came in and he said "Good morning Hoshi would you like some t-" then he noticed Hoshimi is a cat demon, he began to pet my sister which made me angry "You get off of my sister Sebastian" "Of course my apologies I got a little carried away." he sadi and I asked "A little seriously?" my sister chuckled and said "It's alright Kumiko" with a smile. "Excuse me but you got to rest Hoshimi sleep and don't get out of bed until I told you saw." I said and dragged Sebastian and Ciel out to the kitchen.

Ciel's POV

Kumiko dragged Sebastian and I out to the kitchen and asked "You guys want to help me with something?" "Depends." I said at the same time with Sebastian, she smiled "It's Hoshimi's birthday today and Sebastian call the three others here along with Hoshi's friends fast, you help me to distract Hoshimi got it." "Alright" Sebastian said "Yes" I said and got into Hoshi's room.

Third Person's POV

Sebastian called the three to where Kumiko was and ran to Grell and William with inhuman speed of course, "What are you doing here demon" William spat and Grell squealed, "Sebby!" "Grell don't disturb me I'm in a hurry and William Hoshi woke up already, today is her birthday so help her prepare at the manor and you two are invited." Sebastian said and left to tell Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Midford's Manor~

Sebastian knocked on the door and got greeted by Paula. She called Elizabeth and Sebastian said, "Miss Elizabeth please do come to Ciel's manor to celebrate Hoshi's party in the afternoon and you can come too Paula" "Thank you Sebastian" Elizabeth and Paula said. He went to the manor and saw everybody working together for Hoshi's suprise party. Kumiko saw me and said, "There you are Sebastian, come and help me bake the cake."

~In Hoshi's Room~

Ciel came in and sat next to Hoshi, she was sleeping peacefully.(I know I said that demons don't sleep but she's half demon so she sleeps) Ciel heard Hoshi said, "Oh Ciel, I love you" Ciel shook his head and thought 'I must have miss heard her.' (Stupid she does love you!)

~In The Kitchen~

"Finally the cake is baked" Kumiko said and Sebastian nodded, we went out to see everything was prepared, she clapped her hands to get everybody's attention and it did, "Everybody now we're finished, time to dress up and it's almost time so be fast." Everybody left.

Sebastian's POV

I did not dressed up of course and everybody was dressed up by now even Kumiko. "Kumiko we forgot one person" I said after realizing "Who is that?"She asked "Ciel" I said and her eyes widened "What's he gonna wear?" "Put him in a tux and Hoshi in a dress with matching colors"I said and she asked "You noticed that they fancy each other too?" "Yes I did and everybody gather around the dining table where the cake is" I answered. I left to get matching the clothes.

[Lavender-Sash-white-dress-adn-white-tux]

Kumiko's POV

Sebastian came with the clothes fast and hand me Hoshimi's dress "Thanks" I said and entered Hoshimi's room, Ciel was talking to Hoshimi and they were having a good time. I went to Ciel and whispered to him "Go get change now and wait at the stairs" he nodded and left, Hoshimi eyed me suspiciously and said, "What was that allabout?" I said "Oh nothing I reminded him of something that Sebastian told me to remind him." she just nodded and I said, "It's time to get change Hoshimi and I'll be waiting outside the door, here" I handed her the dress.

Hoshi's POV (Sorry lots of changing POV)

I got dressed and went out there Kumiko was standing, we left to went downstairs and I saw Ciel in a tux we were matching colours. I heard Kumiko said to Sebastian "They would make a cute couple" I blushed and we left to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen I saw everybody there and singing me 'Happy Birthday' even Will, I started to cry tears of joy and hugged everybody in the room. I said, "Thank you guys I never been very happy in my whole life." I blew the candles and wished for everyone's happiness. We ate the cakes then I heard Elizabeth told Ciel "Ciel I'm sorry but I have someone I loved and I'm breaking off the engagement." I was very happy about that. Ciel looked at me and smiled, I blushed and Kumiko said, "So you do like him" she wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed more redder, she laughed at me and Ciel came here took me somewhere private. He looks so nervous and said "Hoshi from the first day I met you, you looked so beautiful and the way you sing made me fall for you even more, Hoshi I love you very much" "I love you too Ciel" I said crying again, he wiped off my tears and he kissed me passionately his lip was warm and soft and I kissed back. We broke the kiss to breathe and said, "Ciel lets go back" "Alright" He answered.

~Back In The Kitchen~

I saw Sebastian and Kumiko smirking at us, while the others enjoying the party and Kumiko said, "Time to open the presents" everybody quiet down as I open the first present it was a locket and has a picture of my family from Kumiko, Ciel gave me a necklace, Sebastian gave me a bell bracelet, and others. They were very valuable to me and I said, "Thank you for the gifts" They nodded and Ciel kissed me, I blushed "How does it feel like Hoshimi." she teased me and my face became redder, she chuckle. The moment was ruined when I saw a demon opening the door and came in.

**Ciel's POV**

The demon said, "Hello we meet again Sebastian" Sebastian glared at him and I looked at him questionly. "Sebastian who is this man?" I questioned him and he whispered to my ear since everybody was here, "He is John Christopher a demon." I think Hoshi heard what Sebastian said beacause she whispered to Grell, "Go now Grell tell everyone to go home its not safe here, tell them that I'm not feeling well" "Al-alright Miss H-hoshi" he answered stuttering, 'Why is he stuttering is he afraid of her or something?' I thought to myself, Grell caught everybody's attention and said, "Excuse me everyone it's time for us to leave, I know it's still early but Miss Hoshi isn't feeling very well so would everyone please kindly leave." Everyone left and now Sebastiaan is still talking to the demon, "Now I will take my leave - I heard John said and looked at me then Kumiko, - with this girl and your Bocchan!" he grabbed both of us and ran away from Sebastian. I was about to call for Sebastian but a hand that belongs to John interrupted me and said, "Don't even think about it kid." we arrived at an old abandoned building, and put us on the floor, he gagged me but not Kumiko and tied us up. I noticed Kumiko was quiet the whole time and I nudge her, she said, "What are you doi- wait-where are we, why are we tied up and where is John?" I facepalmed mentally since I was tied up and tried to talk to her but it came out muffled. She tore the ropes on her and shouted, "Awesome thanks to my race demons!" I was shocked but hid it well and she untied my rope and ungagged me, I answered, "Thank you and the answers to your questions are I don't know, how the hell will I know and he went out." she nodded and said, "Lets get out of here before he comes ba-" The door opened there stand John, Kumiko grabbed me as I said,"Too late Kumiko." she ran away with me in her arms and we hid behind a waterfall. I yelled as I pulled my eye-patch revealing my contract,"PUT ME DOWN,PUT ME DOWN SEBASTIAN, HOSHI COME AND GET US!" she put me down and said calmly, "Seems like he's still far away, lets wait for Sebastian."

**Third Person's POV**

Hoshi panicked when John, the demon took Ciel and her sister, Sebastian said, "Hoshi please calm down, summon your death scythe Bocchan is calling for us to take him home" "Alright lets go!" she said as she summon her death scythe and we left.

**~While at Ciel and Kumiko~**

"Oh I know you're here behind the waterfall come out now I'm not going to hurt you." John said with a hint of evilness in his voice and Kumiko said with excitement in her voice, "Don't worry Ciel I won't let him hurt you cause you're soon to be my brother-in-law!" John found us and said, "I found you! Now come with me!" "NO WAY! I'm not going to hurt my soon to be my brother-in-law!" Kumiko exclaimed. John used two daggers and Kumiko use a sword, John looked at the sword wide-eyed and said, "Is that a demon sword that can kill demon?" Kumiko nodded and fought. Kumiko kicked John and he dodged, he punched Kumiko in the face but she dodge, she kicked him and the stabbed him on his left arm, he screamed and Kumiko said, "What the hell do you want with Ciel and I, John?" he refused to answer and Kumiko took out the sword, stabbed him on his stomach and he screamed twice as loud as the first one."Alright alright I took that boy because I want his soul and you its because umm... I like you?" he said and Kumiko is now wide-eyed, "Thats it DIE!" she pulled out the sword and stabbed him on the chest where the heart is. Blood spluttered at me and John become ashes in seconds, then Sebastian came with Hoshi and Hoshi cried onto me, "Are you hurt Ciel, I was worried..." "I'm alright Hoshi don't worry, I'm sorry I made you worry." **(Ooh it rhymes)** Ciel said as he embraced her into his arms, Hoshi looked up to him and Ciel kissed her passionately, they took apart from each other blushing and Ciel said still blushing,"Lets go home guys" "Is it that hot in here Bocchan?" Sebastian teased and Ciel said, "Shut up, lets just go home."

**Hoshi's POV ~Back At The Manor~**

The four servants greeted us and asked why Ciel, Kumiko and I was covered in blood. "Rini can you help me get clean up?"I asked and Rini answered me happily "Of course, I'd be happy to help you Hoshi!" I went to my bedroom with Rini and she helped me clean up **(Obviously)**. She left and now I'm feeling scared, I went to Ciel's bedroom and knocked on it while saying, "Ciel canI come in I'm scared" in an instant Sebastian opened the door and I saw Ciel halfdressed, Ciel and I blushed while Sebastian smirked and I walked to his bed, I asked, "Ciel can I sleep here tonight?" Ciel said yes and I immediately slept on hid bed, I felt him kiss my cheek and said goodnight.

**_That's Hoshimi but with purple and longer hair._**


	12. Kumiko Usagi

Name: Kumiko(Beauty,Child) Usagi (Bunny)  
Age: 18  
Race: Demon (only Sebastian, Hoshi and herself know duh)  
She's a mystery person nobody really knows about her except her sister, Hoshimi Usagi.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian woke me up and saw Hoshi still sleeping with a little smile on her face she must have a nice dream… "Sebastian." I called him as he finished buttoning the last button on my shirt, "Yes Bocchan?" he said and I answered, "First tell me do we have company today, second find out what John Christopher want with Kumiko when he was alive and lastly don't wake Hoshi yet." "As you wish my lord" he said with a bow and continued, "Today in the afternoon, Sir Paul Jones will be coming and I'll bring information about John as soon as I can young master." As they both left for breakfast.

**~In The Dining Room~**

As I walked into the kitchen I became hypnotized by the smell of the foods and Kumiko was there already sitting and waved at me. "Good morning Kumiko, how are you feeling?" "Good morning Ciel, I'm feeling awesome as always and enjoy the meals I prepared." She said as she smiled to me. I began eating and it felt like I was in heaven, "Wow, these taste good" I said childishly and she just nodded then smiled. I was done and left to go to my study.

**~In Ciel's Study~**

I sat and called Mey-rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka and they came in. "Young Master are you going to fire-" Finny was cut off and Mey-rin yelled, "NO YOUNG MASTER WE DIDN'T MEAN-" Now I cut her off annoyed, "What are you babbling around you idiots! I'm telling you to take a picture of Sebastian with this camera." As I show them the camera and heard a pop, Tanaka is back with his big form and he said, "That camera reveals what is most precious to the subject taken photo of that is not of this world."He pops back to his chibi form. "Yes that is correct now go take a picture of him." "Yes sir"

'Those three are so annoying' I thought.

**Hoshi's POV ~In Her Dream~**

I was running in a beautiful garden with Ciel he was smiling and laughing, we were playing hide and seek. Then, I close my with a happy smile on my face and opened my eyes to see darkness. "Ciel!" I yelled several times but I could only hear echoes of my voice and a voice said, "After the fight between the angel and the demon, your past will be revealed princess and you will be our next queen." "Who are you?" I demanded "I am your humble servant my princess and be prepared for your future…" The voice said in such a creepy voice.

**~End of Dream~**

"Wait." I whispered as I noticed I was sweating real bad and decided to take a shower then I'll rest to think about my dream...

**Kumiko's POV**

I saw the three servants from afar trying to take picture of Sebastian but keeps on failing because Sebastian keeps on moving it really is a funny sight. They gave up and went to Ciel's study, I decided to go too.

**~In Ciel's Study~**

Lao was there and they were all talking about the plan to take the picture. The next thing I know is Ran-Mao's sitting on the staircase and they were fanning her from below and her **(ahem)** underwear was revealed, Sebastian was not even distracted while Ciel, Bard, Finny and some business guy were blushing. I hit Ciel in the head and yelled, (DON'T STARE, STOP WITH THE FANNING WILL YA." I sweat drop as they said sorry I was distracted.

**~Outside The Manor~**

I was talking to my sister and her tummy suddenly growl, "Let's go to the kitchen I'll make you some delicious pie" I offered and she nodded rapidly, 'Is my cooking that good?' I questioned myself with a smile.

**~Sebastian's POV~**

Bocchan have told the servants to take a picture of me and failed miserably but Bocchan won't give up, Sir Jones just went back and I sensed Bocchan is in trouble. I ran to outside and saw a rock like thing **(forgot what its called sorry)** about to fall on Bocchan. Kumiko pushed him out of the way at the same time I was on top of her **(No not like that perverts lol)** to cover her from the rock thingy, I don't know why I did that and saw Kumiko blushing at the bottom our faces was two inches apart from each other for like 5 seconds as the thing fall on my back. "Thank you Sebastian for protecting me" she said cutely and I just wanted to cuddle her that moment again what am I feeling, "I'll protect you whenever you need it" I said and she blushed. The other took a picture of me but the wind blew it away and they just stand there like idiots. Bocchan looks frustrated and went to his study.

**~In Ciel's Study~**

I saw him fell asleep on his desk and took a picture of him which resulted Sebastian was there next to him and he took a picture of Hoshi and Kumiko which resulted their parents in the picture.


End file.
